Tarzan (Disney) vs George of the Jungle (60's Cartoon)
This is a What-if Death battle between two legendary saviors/warriors in the Jungle. Tarzan the badass Disney version, and George of the Jungle the original clumsy 60's parody. Who will win in a battle to the death? Description Once upon a time an author wrote about a man who grew up alone in the jungle, and became the worlds most famous ruler of the jungle. Then in1967 there emerged a parody that would swing into every tree, and become the king of the jungle through luck! Now the title of lord of the jungle has come. Intro (Death Battle theme) Wiz: Nature is an unforgiving world where only the survival of the fittest can reign supreme Boomstick: And for us lazy as humans it takes a lot of time and effort to become top dog such as Tarzan the hairless wonder from the Disney movie and later franchise Wiz: And then there is George of the Jungle (1967) the world dumbest badass jungle king/parody to ever exist Boomstick: Oooo man am I excited for today is the day we find out, which on of these beast wranglers will rule the jungle! Wiz: to make sure this fight is even we will incorporate both these characters respective and financially successful film as well as the cartoons they stared in Boomstick: O and before we forget He is Wiz and I'm !@!#$@%Y#%^TGEWERSG$%^$U*IK^*I%YTWFERWRT^U**I&* EFWERT#^&^I*()P:{"+({POKJHRGFWA Zip zap zip zap zooooooooonnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!! - - - - - (static) blup, blup, blup Hello I am the former narrator of George of the Jungle, and it would seem that while preparing this battle they were also releasing the famous death battle between the Avengers and the Justice League. Unfortunately Superman threw the hulk into their base of operation, which who then proceeded to level the place in a green fit of fury. Now our famous commentaries are lying unconscious and half alive in the hospital receiving round the cloak care, but because of a lot of nonsense happen. In conclusion I the narrator have taken it upon myself to complete this battle in their absence. Boomstick: That.... Not..... Fun.... Narrator: Your supposed to be asleep Boom. Nurse! Can you make sure Boomstick gets some pain killers? Nurse???? Narrator: Very well. Can you at the very least insure that the tools you work with are clean? Wiz: !@#$..... That !@#$ green !@#$% dunderhead! Narrator give use the dam morphine! Narrator: Very well I shall do it, and then may I get on with the show? Boomstick: Just get on with it period! Narrator: Okay (Boomstick and Wiz receive a heavy dose of morphine, and pass out instantly) Narrator: and so as Wiz would put it. Analyzing their weapons, armors, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Tarzan Now Before we begin I shall Boomstick: You shall not!!! I may be in bed nearly dead from the hulk falling on me, but me and wiz got this one covered Very well then Wiz: Thank you Narrator... In the original movie, Tarzan starts off as a baby who escapes a burning ship with his biological parents and lives in a treehouse built by them as a happy family. Tragedy falls upon the new family, however, as his parents are killed by Sabor the Leopard later on. Luckily, the baby is rescued by a female gorilla named Kala who had lost her baby gorilla son to Sabor. After escaping Sabor, Kala brings the baby back to her gorilla family and tells her mate Kerchak, the leader, that she wants to adopt the baby since his parents were killed by Sabor and there are no more humans left in the Jungle, to which Kerchak agrees but says that the baby won't be his son. Kala names the baby, Tarzan, and sings him a lullaby about being in her heart forever Boomstick:Tarzan as a child. A few years later, Tarzan grows into a boy and likes to tag along with his best friend, Terk and some other gorillas. One day, while tagging along, Terk jokingly tells Tarzan to get an elephant hair off an elephant tail while Terk is busy with some other gorillas hoping to keep him away, to which Tarzan takes seriously and, unfortunately, jumps into the water and swims up to an elephant and grabs its tail causing the elephants to run wild and rush through the gorillas' territory. When Kerchak sees this, he scowls at Tarzan, who survived the stampede, met and befriended a young elephant named Tantor, and actually got the elephant hair, telling him that he will never be one of them. Disappointed and hurt by this, Tarzan runs down to the edge of the water and puts mud all over himself and then Kala shows up at night. Tarzan is encouraged by Kala that he's "not that different" at all. Wiz: Tarzan as an adult years later. During his entire teenage years, he grew up with continuous struggles to fit in with the gorillas; performing various monkey-like action and other animal actions such as picking fruit, learning other animal languages, fighting a snake, eating termites, etc. . Boomstick: One day, as he is playing with Terk and Tantor, he hears a noise in the bush. As he comes close, it turns out to be Sabor. Kerchak fights and is injured by the leopard. Tarzan fights the leopard, and get scratched on the heart in the process, but lives. Tarzan steps in and kills the leopard with Kala, Kerchak (in a way), Tantor, Terk and the entire gorilla pack cheering for his victory. He then presents Kerchak Sabor's corpse earning his reluctant respect. Almost instantly later, they hear a loud noise in the forest. While the other gorillas (and Tantor) run away, Tarzan-driven by his curiosity-decides to figure out the noise, which turns out to be a gunshot from Clayton-who is the bodyguard of the gorilla explorers pack of Jane Porter and her father, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter. Fascinated by them, due to the fact he's never seen another human being before, Tarzan spends some time (possibly a while) to spy on them without being noticed. Wiz: Tarzan meets and connects with Jane. Boomstick: Connect more like Tarzan wants to !@$# Jane. Jane wanna !@#$ Tarzan? Wiz: Em!!! Later, Jane is drawing a picture of a baby baboon, the baboon likes it and takes it from her. When she tricks him to give the picture back, his crying angers a huge pack of baboons. Luckily, Tarzan comes to the rescue. After a number of events, when they're safe on the tree, Tarzan settles the chase, which is the first time the viewers saw the movie from the human angle (as the scene showed he was able to communicate with the baboons) by returning the drawing to the baby baboon. As Jane tries to leave, it's raining and they are forced into the shade of the big tree. When on the tree, he shows an extremely curiosity by her, does various of weird action (listens to her heartbeat, tickles her, touches her hand...). Finally, he has the ability to talk human as he said his name "Tarzan" (although how is not clear, as this name was given by Kala, which means, despite his parents could teach him English before they were killed, he logically can't say his name in English). After it stops raining, he carries Jane back to her camp. When Terk, younger gorillas, and Tantor are trashing the camp while making music, Tarzan steps in and solves the problem. Unfortunately, Kerchak appears and tells everyone to come back. Later, Kerchak warns everyone and Tarzan about the danger of humans. However, Tarzan disobeys and keeps returning to the camp. Boomatick: Tarzan and Jane's relationship blossomed into a one sided romance. In the next morning, he jumps between Jane and Clayton's argument. Clayton, Jane and her father realize he is the perfect person to help them which their research. They teach him about human behaviours, English, as well as thing he's never seen before (city, astronomy...). OKAY???? During this time, he's starting to fall in love with Jane . Although he refuses to lead the explorers to the gorilla nest, concerned about their safety. His affection towards Jane and weird actions (riding a bicycle, leaving early in the morning...) leave Kala and Terk concerned and feel left out. wIZ: As the explorers, unfortunately, are starting to return to England, Tarzan displays hurt, to one point even tries to convince Jane to stay with him. However, Clayton uses this situation as an advantage to his plans and misleads Tarzan into thinking that Jane would stay if he showed them the gorillas. Tarzan agrees and leads the party to the gorilla pack's home, while Terk and Tantor lure Kerchak away to avoid having him attack the humans. Jane and her father are excited to mingle with the gorillas. However, Kerchak returns and tries to attack them. Tarzan stops him to let the explorers to run away. Boomstick: Tarzan exploring the treehouse built by his deceased biological parents via Kala's guidance. Gee even now he still needs monkey advice? Boomstick: Anyway Kala tells him that she should've told him about it long ago and that she isn't his biological mother. He realizes that he was a human all along and, after Kala said that she'll be happy whatever makes him happy, dresses in his father's suit and follows the explorers to England. Before leaving, he says to Kala: "No matter where I go, you'll always be my mother."' Wiz: When he's on the ship, he is surprised to find that Clayton's men had captured the crew and that they were doing the same with Archimedes and Jane. The thugs try to capture him, but thanks to his agility he manages to avoid them by jumping on the cages and climbing the ship's mast. However, they weren't exactly slow, as one of them manages to grab him from his ankle and leave him hanging from the mast. After shaking him off, and seeing the rest of the thugs closing in on him, he makes a huge leap from the top of the mast towards the funnel's end, managing to hold onto it. Here is where his strength and monkey-like acrobatics turned out useless, as his shoes would slip as he tried to climb up, while his hands would slowly slip away due to tiredness. This resulted in him falling from a great height, right into a pile of boxes. As soon as he crawled out of the remnants, two of the thugs grab him and slam him against the superstructure's wall; he then asks Clayton for help but Clayton reveals to him that he'll attack the gorilla's nest. Clayton then stabs Tarzan almost in the chest with a machete. He has him locked up in the ship, desperately trying to get out, at one point even shows aggression toward Jane when she tries to calm him down and realizes that Kerchak was right about him betraying his family. Ultimately, he is rescued by Terk and Tantor after they heard Tarzan's cry. '''Boomstick: Tarzan facing off with Clayton. After being rescued, he returns to wear his usual clothes, rescues the gorilla pack and defeats Clayton's men, with the help of some more animals he summoned to help him in the rescue; including Terk and Tantor and Jane and her father. After the rescue, Clayton shoots Tarzan in his arm. When Kerchak sees this, he tries to intervene but is unfortunately, shot by Clayton. This leads to an aggressive fight and one of the most shocking deaths in a Disney film Wiz: Tarzan and Kerchack's final moment. Tarzan moves toward a near-death Kerchak, whom telling him that he'll now lead the pack. Kerchak also tells him that he was wrong about him and that Tarzan has been a member of the pack all along. Kerchak, having finally accepted Tarzan as his son, then dies in the scene of heavy rain and the sadness of Jane, her father, Tarzan, and the gorillas. Tarzan later yells his famous call, indicates his leading to the gorillas. Boomstick: Tarzan and Jane beginning their lives together. The next day, after his chest has been treated and bandaged from the almost fatal gunshot, Tarzan stands on the beach, looks sadly as Jane and her father leave him. One of her gloves fly towards him, which only made him more depressed. After Jane realizes that she loves him, she jumps off the boat and runs toward him, much to his surprise and the two finally share a kiss. Later, Jane's father joins his daughter, telling the captain to tell everyone back in England that he never found them; "After all, people get lost in the jungle everyday," he says. Gee and how convenient that they are constantly found through out their tv show..... Any way moving on to skills, feats, powers, and abilities of this mighty jungle man. Since his rise to... Ape hood Tarzan has displayed incredible human strength, speed, agility, and durability! Wiz: His gifts are pushed to the peak of human level speed, strength likely even higher, and endurance, and over the course of time he has faced off with many a fearsome opponent. Namely it is his uncanny agility that gives him the edge over his advisories, and then using his strength to over power them once exhausted. This key strategy has helped him face lions, hyenas, leopards, gorillas, babboons, hell even dinosaurs!. He has survived falling great nights, climbed water falls and falling from water falls, he has outwitted the best human hunters, and has scene to it that the law of the jungle is balanced, so long as he deems it necessary. When hand cannot accomplish them he can always resort to using a spear or knife to finish of the job Boomstick: As for weaknesses he is not the brightest bulb on the planet. Being below human intellect, and only by the help of a not so sexy woman helped him to have average intelligence, and though he has accomplished many incredible feats that does not mean he isn't invulnerable. He has been cut, gored, and even got a flesh wound from a gun shot. Still those very same weaknesses allows him to increase his will power to survive even when it looks impossible Narrator: Now that you are done rest, and I will cover my boy George of the Jungle George, George, George of the Jungle, Strong as he can be. Yodeling Watch out for that tree! George, George, George of the Jungle Lives a life thats free. Yodeling Watch out for that tree! When he gets in a scrape He makes his escape With the help of his friend An ape named Ape. Then away he'll schlep on his elephent Shep While Fella and Ursula stay in step... With George, George, George of the Jungle Friend to you and me. Yodeling Watch out for that tree! Watch out for that... "ooo!" tree! George, George, George of the Jungle, Friend to you and me! Yes George is a dim-witted but big-hearted "ape man" who is always called upon by District Commissioner Alistair to save inhabitants of the jungle also known as the Ewayway province from various threats Even though his neither his show nor his movie made it past a successful first run George of the jungle has accomplished so much for someone with so little. Any origins if he had any are not well know except for what he does now, or more precisely back then but even then he (Monty Python): GET ON WITH IT! Very well In the jungle George has or had protected the jungle from the fearsome but equally dim witted poacher/hunters Tiger and Weevil, and the wicked Dr. Chicago' Chicago: yyyyaaaaaa hhaahahahahaha!!!!! Thats right! and I've got plenty of diabolical pwans when we pwoceed to the death battle cause w'm going to set loose the full power of my supreme intellect. yyyayayayay hahahahahah!!! '''''Okay moving on. What George lacks in character or story he makes up for it with ridiculous feats. George of the Jungle has survived fights with lions, alligators, man eating plants, predatory prehistoric eagle beasts, and even king kong sized ape called... King. But, fighting fearsome beasts aren't the only feats of survival. When a multi millionaire threatened to destroy the jungle he tanked the punch of an ant with the power of the an incoming bull dozer head on and got run over, he was also ran over by a stampede of animals ranging from hippos, water buffalo, elephants, even aardvarks!!! George has been crushed by his faithful dog Shep a thousand times over, but the greatest of these crushes from his great big peanut-lovin' pooch was the time when George was searching for the great Dr. Schpritzer in the humble town of Youwannabuya. While hiking the mountains Shep sneeze was so powerful it lead him to fall of a cliff and land upon George. That is 12,000 ib Falling on you... He has survived being tossed into a dam tied, roasted in a fire, and in the most iconic survival feat of all slamming into trees. Yes and his greatest grand slam was when he swung deliberately at a tree to save Jane. The speed and force of this swing was the equivalent of a booing jet slamming into a building. Survival though is not the only skill he possesses. George of the Jungle carries a spear and a knife for close quarter combat, al be it he never uses them. Instead George focuses on his true skills, which is his unmatched strength and the ability to call any type of animal to his aid. '' ''George in his prime can lift an entire elephant aka Shep clean off the ground run across a burning bridge, get stuck on burning bridge while carrying Shep, then when the bridge breaks apart holds Shep on his back while holding one end of the bridge with his hand the other with his feet, while Shep then proceeds to run up the remaining rope to safety. This strength was increase significantly when he drinks a potion from Dr, Chicago that grants him the strength of a hundred elephants. But as magnificent of a primitive man that he is George of the jungle does have some draw backs. His durability is limited to how much effort is forced upon him, as he was nearly driven ill when a voodoo doctor had him do a dozen rescues everyday, George is also dumb, so dumb that even basic common sense eludes him, but he's greatest failure is to do a triple summersault into a damp handkerchief '' Death Battle ''Narrator: Alright the battle is set Wiz: Lets end this debate once and for all Boomstick: Its time for a death battle!!! Conclusion Category:Elephant777 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years